


Destroying a Child's Confidence

by IdiotStarfish



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: F/M, Hoennshipping, In a way, May is big sadness, Robbery, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotStarfish/pseuds/IdiotStarfish
Summary: Zinnia steals May's keystone. May thinks she stole her Pokemon. Brendan is a good boyfriend. Shenanigans ensue.





	Destroying a Child's Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I have this hc that May thought Zinnia waa stealing her Pokemon and I turned it into Hoennshipping. I refuse to proofread this

May woke up to the quiet sound of a window opening. Of course, it was way too early to process this noise, so she pulled her covers over her head and curled up into a ball, listening to her Pokemon breathing around her room. Her mega bracelet felt cold against her skin as Littleroot's morning chill spread throughout her room.

That was when it hit her. It shouldn't be this cold inside her room. She always kept it at the coziest temperature possible for her and her Pokemon, and she always made sure it was _never_ too cold for her Breloom. 

She heard rummaging around her room. She strained her ears, listening. "I don't know where it could be, Aster." A female voice said. Then came a sigh. "Honestly, why can't everyone just leave them out in the open? It'd make my life a lot easier."

May froze. She didn't know who this woman was, but she was _positive_ she was trying to take her Pokemon. Adrenaline flooded into her exhausted limbs — not nearly enough to save them, she knew, but enough to put up a fight. Slowly, silently, she sat up in her bed. 

The woman had her back to her, and couldn't see or hear her. She was too busy muttering to herself until her eyes landed on May's bag, lying on her desk next to the Altaria doll Lisia had given her. May stiffened. _They haven't woken up yet. They're just powerful Pokemon trapped in pokeballs, ripe for the taking._

The woman walked towards her desk, and as she was about to open the bag, May jumped out of her bed, spooking a Whismur that seemingly belonged to the woman, grabbed the theif's wrist, and pulled her back enough that they both tumbled to the ground. 

"Dammit!" The other snarled, trying to tear herself away from May. But the latter refused to let go, kicking at her with all the power she had in such a tired state. 

After a moment, they broke apart, and the woman wiped some blood off of the side of her lip — May must have busted it without realizing. Then the woman jumped up and darted over to her desk, grabbing her bag. 

"No!" May yelled, terrifying images flashing in her head of each of her Pokemon — she couldn't lose them. It hurt too much to even _imagine_ living without them. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, and she scrambled onto shaky legs, watching as the woman dumped out each of her items, including her Pokemon, and letting them all fall roughly to the floor. The thudding noise they each made was like nails on a chalkboard to May's ears. 

Then the woman, scowling, threw her bag to the side. May squeezed her eyes shut, unable to watch.

Her Pokemon would be taken because she was too weak to fight this woman off. She bit her lip as a few tears ran down her face. She'd never see her Pokemon again; never battle with them, never cuddle with her Absol, or Fly on her Altaria or Latias, or have contests with Pikachu or play with Breloom — 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud yelp from the woman's Whismur, jumping up and down and motion towards May's, wrist, where her Mega Bracelet provided a comfortable weight. 

May's thoughts had left her shaky, and she couldn't retaliate or defend herself when the woman shoved her to the ground and practially ripped the keystone off her arm. "There." She growled. "Was that so hard?" With that, she picked up her Whismur and jumped out the window, and May heard her footsteps retreating. 

May leaned back, letting her head hit the floor. Tears dropped freely down her face now. Everything stung, and the shoulder of the arm her keystone had been on ached after it was pulled off so roughly. 

She heard footsteps running up the stairs. Her mother practically kicked open her door before kneeling down next to her. "Oh, May, what happened?!" She cried. 

May couldn't answer. She couldn't tell her mother that she'd failed to be the one thing her mother always told her to be — strong. "My Pokemon." The words came out as a whisper. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying and failing to keep more tears from falling. She heard her mother moving around before coming back to her. She gently placed three pokeballs in each of her hands. "They're all here, love." May let out a choked sob of relief. 

"Come on. Let's get you downstairs."

—

Brendan watched Zinnia leave Littleroot, the hairs on his back standing up. He didn't trust anything she'd said — and he hated how she'd sounded when she mentioned May. 

He froze. May! Was she okay? Zinnia had sounded really suspicious and it was making his anxiety spike. He crossed the town and knocked on the door, opening it after hearing a soft "come in." 

"Mom, it's just a scratch." May said, sniffling. Brendan stared at her for a second. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet, and when she wasn't looking at her mom, who was putting a bandage onto her elbow, she was staring at her pokeballs, which were on the table. 

"Hello, Brendan." Her mother said, her voice shaky. 

"Hello, Mrs. Birch." He looked around, his anxiety spiking. "What...what happened?" 

Mrs. Birch turned to look at him, looking worried. May avoided his gaze, keeping her eyes locked on her Pokemon. "Some woman came in and stole May's keystone," the professor's wife fretted. "And at such an awful time! Oh, if only May had woken up sooner. She couldn't defended herself!" 

Brendan saw May flinch, though Mrs. Birch didn't notice. "Brendan, would you stay with her for a moment?" She asked kindly. "I have to go find her father." Brendan nodded, and he and May sat down at the table, watching her mother leave. 

They sat in silence for a moment before May finally broke it. "I thought she was going to take them." 

"Zinnia?"

"Is that her name? The one with the Whismur?" Brendan nodded. She sighed. "Then yes. Zinnia." Her voice cracked. "I thought I'd never see my Pokemon again, all because she woke me up at a bad time." 

Brendan watched, shocked, as tears fell down his friend's cheeks. No, no, this was all wrong. May didn't cry. He'd even suspected she didn't have tearducts because he'd never seen it happen. 

_He_ was the one that cried, not her. _He_ was the crybaby of their duo.

In a moment of bravery, he reached out and took her hand in his own. She looked at him, surprised. Her eyes were just as beautiful red and puffy, he noticed. 

"That would never happen." He said, in his softest voice. "If she took your Pokemon, you would fight to the death to get them back. You'd burn down her house, and I'd help. I promise you, you will _never_ lose your Pokemon." 

May closed her eyes and turned her head. "I _am_ considering burning her house down." She whispered. He smiled. That was more like the May he knew — _loved._

"But not right now. Your mom would kill us both if we left to get revenge right now." He shook his head. "She said something about Petalburg. The only one there I know of is Wally. I'm going to go help him out." He squeezed her hand comfortingly, meeting her eyes. "And next time you see me, I'll have your keystone and we'll go somewhere." 

She scoffed lightly, a sound he was getting to love more and more each time he heard it. "Will there be food?" 

"There will be food, and I will pay for it all." 

"I'll hold you to that." 

From outside, they could hear Mrs. Birch dragging the professor back home by the ear. "Petunia, darling, love of my life, YOU COULD HAVE PULLED ON MY SHIRT!" 

"THAT WOULDN'T BE AS EFFECTIVE, BIRCH!" Mrs. Birch yelled back. 

"Aaand that's my cue to leave." He said. May laughed, a real smile on her face now. 

"Have fun being my knight in shining armor, then." Brendan smiled at her and left right after Professor Birch was thrown in. He heard Mrs. Birch saying something about how these kinds of things were exactly why he shouldn't do fieldwork at 4am before he closed the door. 

He sent out Latios and climbed on, straightening his hat. "Come on, buddy. Let's defend my girlfriend's honor." Latios flew off quickly, immediately sending Brendan's hat flying.

**Author's Note:**

> Lbr Brendan's probably lost that hat so many times


End file.
